The Demon Barber Returns
by friska-freak
Summary: The year 2007: 12 year old Emma is threatened into hiding when a bunch of bullies chase her. she makes a turn to fleet st, not knowing what's in store for her there. disclaimer: i dont own sweeney todd! -under construction, editing in process-
1. Not so lucky day

**AN: Hello there everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction! Now I have to warn you, over the two years this story has undergone several changes (mostly regarding the first chapter… I still don't like it that much.). Why? Well… because I'm an idiot XD**

**I think I may need to point out that it's the second chapter where it gets good. I know, It should be good from the start… but meh. I've been having problems with the first chapter for a long time now. It's my sworn enemy, I think.**

**ANYHOO! Enjoy the fanfic! And once again, I don't own Sweeney Todd. **

_The more he bleeds, the more he lives.__  
__He never forgets and he never forgives…_

-RIIIIING-

Finally!

Making my way through the crowd I thought of what I've learnt today at school… which was… well, nothing actually. I'm not complaining though! You see, our business teacher was absent, our biology teacher was more interested in telling us the story of his life then explaining the digestive system (as usual), I didn't understand a word the guy said in algebra and the English teacher, thinking we were given too much work from the other teachers, gave us a free period. Pretty lucky day today… well, maybe except for not understand the algebra thing and the fact I slept on a broken pen.

Have I presented myself? I'm Emma; your well… not so average 12 year old school girl.

Anyway.

Escaping and dodging several arms and school bags, I opened the door then slammed it shut behind me. _Whew... made it..._ I thought as I walked further into the small white bathroom, heading to a mirror hanging over a sink to check for any ink stains. I blinked in surprise.

"Oops..."I turned my head slightly, laying my fingers over the stain. It wasn't just any small ink stain; I had a large blue blotch of ink on my right cheek. So.. I've been walking around with _that_ on my face? Well, That's not embarrassing at all. I removed my fingers, and stared down at them, scowling. The ink was still fresh. "oh well." I shrugged, taking off my glasses and starting to wash my face. I cursed as the soap stung my eyes.

Eh... I guess today wasn't so lucky after all...

Unfortuantly, Maya and her… well 'henchgirls' would be the right word I guess, decided to make it worse.

Just as I was washing the soap out of my eyes, I heard someone shout out behind me.

"Hey you!"

I turned around to find the red-headed bully and her two cronies, Jackie and Tara (who were twins and had identical annoying high-pitched voices) standing behind her. As if I really needed this right now.

"What do you want, Maya?" I said with a sigh.

"Where's my lunch money?" Maya yelled.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her over my glasses. "Is that honestly the best excuse you could come up with? _Lunch money_?"

Well... I think I should present you Maya too? She's just another one of those bullies who likes to tape her 'work' and show her talents to the world on the internet... no big deal.

Ignoring my words, she went right back to bullying me. "What about that lunch money then?" She stretched out her hand and gestures for the cash. I could hear the twins giggling faintly behind her. One of them was holding a camera. Ohhh so scary... were they really being serious?

"Get a life, will you?" I told her, rolling my eyes before turning around to splash my face again.

Big mistake.

In a few seconds, Jackie and Tara had already pinned me to the wall. "What the- ?!" I struggled trying to kick them out of the way, taken by surprise.

Maya walked slowly towards me, grinning. she took the camera from Jackie - or was it Tara -

"The money, or else."

"Or else what," I asked, not really wanting to find out. So much for my lucky day.

"Fine, have it your way."

As for what happened next? Well... lets just say I didn't get it so good... heh.


	2. The apothecary

I finally made my way out the school, running as fast as I could; only stopping to ask for the nearest pharmacy. With a shocked look, a man told me that there was an apothecary nearby, in Fleet Street. I thanked him, and made my way to Fleet Street. It was only a matter of time before I arrived.

It was right next a restaurant: 'Mrs Lovett's meat pies'. It looked deserted, like as if no one had been there for years. Come to think of it, the whole street looked deserted. There was almost no colour, except for the orange leaves that were hanging on the branches of the few living trees.

_Where is everybody?_

As soon as I entered, I was awestruck. This street must be a lot older than I thought. Sure, there were normal stuff like aspirin and cough medicine, but the other things were… well, weird. Fish eyes, lizard eggs, rat tails, arsenic…

Wait a minute… _Arsenic?_

I carefully picked up the bottle and examined it in fascination.

"Wouldn' touch that, if I were you."

Startled, I hastily put the bottle back on a shelf.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, looking to the floor.

"S'alright, poppet. Jus' be careful next time."

"Ok. Um… Sir?" I started, still looking down to hide my face. "Do you happen to have anything for bruises?"

"Why yes, I must 'ave somethin' round 'ere." he replied in a gruff voice.

As soon as I heard him walk away, I raised my head to see the voice's owner. He was a bit large, and was bald, with the exception of a few white hairs. He picked up a wooden box and climbed up to reach the high shelves.

"Ha! Found the lil bugger!"

Smiling, I went near to see what it was.

Pulling out his reading glasses from his pocket, he read, "apply cream on bruises and irritations… seems to be what you're…"

All of a sudden I found him staring at me. "Dear God," he murmured. "What the bloody hell happened to ya?"

"Nothing!"

"That ain't what I call nothin'!" he exclaimed. "'ere," he said, handing me a mirror. "Look at yerself!"

It wasn't that bad… my left cheek and forehead were bruised, my lip was still bleeding and my glasses were faintly scratched…

Fine, it was bad.

"Sit down and I'll help ya. Sit!" I sat in surprise. "Of all the things… what they teach kids these days, I'll never know…mus' be barkin' mad..."

He kept muttering curses and complaining about the school board as he smeared my face with the awful smelling cream.

"Honestly… look at what they did to ya! What did they want?"

"Just my lunch money," I timidly said.

He sighed. "No place like London."

"You can say that again."

There was a small silence as he closed the tube and went to search for some Band-Aids. Feeling uncomfortable, I tried to strike up some conversation.

"So… why is this place so… empty?" I asked cautiously.

"Very interesting question you ask there, my girl." He looked sideways as if to check for eavesdroppers. "Ya see, people think it's haunted."

I looked at him. "Haunted?"

"Yes luv." He cleared his throat before starting. "Long ago, 'bout three centuries ago, something terrible happened 'ere.". He paused for dramatic effect. "Murder"

"Murder?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not just one murder… dozens!"

"Dozens?!"

"Hundreds!! Ye see that house?" he asked me, pointing outside at an old, grey building. "A barber used to live there. Sweeney Todd, 'is name was. Was the best barber that ever lived, so I've heard."

"What happened?"

"He was mad… used to pretend that he'll shave his customer, make 'em sit in a chair and then… SLASH!"

I actually jumped from my seat in fright.

"Sorry dear… anyway, he had to find a way to hide 'em bodies. No one really knows how he did it… some say he buried 'em, others say that the bodies where baked into Mrs Lovett's meat pies, right next door. He was found and killed, by a lil boy who used to work for him… but when the police found 'im, he was mad, mutterin' nonsense to 'imself"

By then I was shaking my head in wonder. Confused, I asked, "but… how is this place haunted then?"

"They say that his spirit is trapped in that house, waiting for someone to set 'im free."

"So why are you here, then?"

"This apothecary belonged to my ancestor." He puffed his chest in pride. "I ain't ever leavin' the place. And I don' believe in that rubbish 'bout ghosts!"

He put away the cream and the Band-Aids in a plastic bag. "There, yer face should feel better. Just put that cream once a day on yer bruises, and they'll be gone in no time."

I stood up from the chair, walked towards the dusty counter and paid the money, despite the old man's protest.

"Nice havin ya 'ere, miss...er..?"

"Emma, sir."

Thinking about what the shopkeeper said, I walked out of the apothecary, and looked up at the barber's house. I couldn't help it a cold chill running down my spine; had all this really happened? Or was the man just looking for a good story to tell? I continued to stare at the house until...

"What the…?"

I wiped my glasses to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

My eyes widened.

Behind a dusty window there was the shadow of a man. I couldn't see much of him except for his eyes.

Those cold, angry eyes.


	3. The beginning

Curiosity overcoming fear, I stepped closer to the old house, just to make sure. My head started to swarm with the old man's words.

"_They__ say that his spirit is trapped in that house, waiting for someone to set 'im free."_

Then suddenly-

…I sneezed.

Recovering from the huge blast, I straightened up and looked back at the window, my eyes searching for the man.

But he was gone.

"Wait, where-?!" I looked behind me, expecting to find a lunatic holding a razor, grinning crazily. But the only thing there was the apothecary I just left and the meat pie shop. I repeatedly looked to the old house, to the apothecary, and backagain.

"But…but…?" I mumbled feebly.

…I guess maybe Maya beat me up a little bit harder than I thought… though I wasn't very convinced. Yet another chill ran down my spine as I hauled my backpack higher onto my shoulders and took one last look at the house before leaving Fleet Street.

As I was walking towards my street, I thought a bit of what my parents might say if they saw me like this. My mum would surely freak out and yell at me, while my dad.. well he'll just yell. Then I thought of what Seb would do if _he_ found out. Great, he'll never let me live it down. God damn annoying squirt of a brother, poking round where he shouldn't…

When I reached home, I covered my scarf over my face and wore my hoodie. I'll just pretend it got really cold or something. I stood in front of the door, key at the ready.

_Three… two… one._

I unlocked the door and made a run for my bedroom, throwing a hasty "Hi!" to my Mom and dad. I didn't forget to give a cheerful "Hi, jerk!" to Seb, who just scowled in reply.

Locking the door behind me, I dropped my bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed, sighing in relief. It was fine; I had managed to get into my room without anyone noticing my bruises.

_Finally… _I thought. _Peace and quiet. _I sat up lazily to reach my laptop, just a few inches away. Soon enough, I heard that familiar ringing noise from my computer which meant I just received an e-mail. Even before I opened my e-mail, I knew who it was from. Remembering Maya and the camera the girls had, I didn't bother to open it; It was probably a link to showing me being beaten up by them, like all their other victims. Why else would she ask for lunch money when her dad is practically rolling in cash?

For some reason, I wasn't really that angry, even though I knew I should be; my mind was already starting to think of something else… that weird ghost story I heard in Fleet Street. Was it real? I would be so cool if it did… Then I remembered what I saw through the window… come on Emma… Just your imagination!

…at least I think it was...

*****************

RIIIINGGG!

This time I didn't waste my time going to the bathroom. I darted straight towards the school's exit gate in a hurry, not counting on another encounter with Maya. I need to find a way to get back at her, but in the meantime, I'll just have to lay low.

Too bad laying low wasn't exactly an option.

Because although I made it through the gate this time without any injuries, I still had the pleasure of meeting the girls. AGAIN.

"God, damnit!" I shouted in exasperation as I saw them walking towards me. "Haven't you had enough fun yet?! You already put a video up on LotsaVideos, what else do you want?!"

At this the girls just snickered. I stared at them in disgust. Now what? I wasn't ready for another fight just yet, and I don't to freak out that poor guy from yesterday again.

Only one thing to do, even if I hated the thought of it

_Run._

I pushed my way through crowds, ignoring all the angry yells and rude hand gestures, squeezed between parked cars, ran past several stop signs and zigzagged between the mailboxes. _This is kinda fun_, I thought, for some crazy reason ignoring the fact that I'd be dead meat if they ever caught me. I looked behind me, checking how far they where.

"Yes!" I yelled, in triumph. I lost them in the crowd! But I still had to find somewhere to hide; I was only a few blocks away from school so I was still too far from home. Then I saw the familiar sign.

"Fleet Street," I whispered. "Perfect!"

Without wasting another moment, I took a sharp left and entered the gloomy street for a second time.

_Where should I hide?_

I had to act quickly; unlike the other streets in London, Fleet Street was completely empty, which means no crowds to hide in. I could always go into the apothecary… nah, the poor guy had already helped me too much…

"Over here!"

_They're still at it?!_ I looked around frantically for a hiding place. Then my eyes rested on a house. The barber's house. A feeling of dread washed over me as I remembered once again the old man's story.

No time for memories, damnit!

Hearing footsteps coming closer, I shook off the feeling, ran to the house and shook the door as hard as I could. When it finally swung open, I hurried inside and slammed the door shut. I waited. The footsteps stopped. I heard a few voices, then after ten minutes of shouting in irritation, I heard them walk away.

"God, that was way, WAY too close!" I gasped.

I looked around the house… awfully dusty and smelly. Nothing much here either, just some old furniture and a flight of stairs. Noticing a baby's crib, I curiously pulled back the dirty covers, immediately regretting it and almost screamed when I saw a creepy, broken porcelain doll missing an eye. Laughing nervously at my stupidity, I started to climb up the staircase, dust covering my sneakers with each step I took. All I saw when I reached the top was an open door. Carefully, I went inside the ancient room.

"Whoa…"

This must've been his shop! I explored the place in wonder, fear and a tinge of respect. In the middle of the room, I saw a huge chair. It was covered in dry red stains which looked horribly like…

"Ughh…" I scrunched up my nose as I imagined a man choking blood.

Walking further in, I saw a small frame standing on a dressing table, covered in cobwebs. Slowly, I picked it up and wiped the dust off. In the picture was a beautiful woman with long blond locks, holding a small, cute baby girl. Beside them was a tall handsome man, smiling at me.

"_There was a barber and his wife…"_

"What..?" I turned around; nothing. Raising an eyebrow, I replaced the portrait and walked to the window sill. There laid a velvet covered box. Once again being too curious for my own good, I opened it.

"Wow!"

There lay six straight edged silver razors, glistening in the dark room. As I picked one of them out, I contemplated the idea of chasing Maya around with them, making her beg for mercy. My thoughts started to wander while I was staring at them, and soon I found myself remembering our English homework. 'Create a poem about London'. Looking at the razor, I started to mischievously recite the poem with a Cheshire grin.

"There's a whole in the world like a big black pit,

And it's filled with people who are filled with shit

And the vermin of the world inhabit it

And it goes by the name of- "

"- London."

I turned around, my eyes widening in fear. I breathed heavily.

"No, no, no..." I moaned.

There he was, standing in front of me.

Sweeney Todd is real... and _alive. _


	4. The demon barber

**AN: before I continue the story, just a small note. I realized that some of you tried to visit my deviantart account, but it didn't work. This is cos I wrote it wrong (oops… hehe). I corrected the address on the profile, so its accessable. enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! oh don't think i haven't read any of the old reviews! thanx guys (ps bout the 'lunch money' prob, i thought it would be interesting that for once it wasn't a teenage girl who falls in love with the poor guy XD) **

**Chapter 4**

He moved closer, glaring at me. He was a tall, pale man, with black rings under his dark cold eyes, showing his lack of sleep. His hair was most peculiar; it was messy, slightly long and black, with a ghostly white streak passing through it. Shining menacingly in his belt was a razor, identical to the one I had just dropped in shock.

_Wait, maybe this is a prank!_, I thought desperately, searching for a reason other than that I was standing in front of a mad murderer who had been dead for over 300 years. _Maybe this is one of those hidden camera shows._

"You're not real," I said meekly, more to myself than to him.

There was a small silence. Then he slowly walked towards me, pulling out the razor._Move!_ I begged to myself, but I couldn't. I was too scared. Before I was finally able to control my legs, he had already grabbed my right arm. I struggled as hard as I could as he pushed back the sleeves. And with a swift movement-

-SWISH

I fell back, gasping, hugging my arm to my chest. My eyes watered in pain as blood started to ooze out of the fresh, stinging cut. I raised my head, looking at him in fear. He was busy wiping the blood off the sharp edge with a dirty overused piece of cloth.

_My_ blood.

After he finished polishing the razor, he turned around, staring indifferently at me as if nothing had happened. I was still on the wooden floor, scrambling to get as far away from him as possible, when he started to move again.

Grabbing me by my coat, he pulled me to my feet and practically threw me onto the bloodstained chair. I tried to get off, but he pushed me back onto it using one hand, and used the other to point the razor to my throat. He bent down, his face leveling with mine. For the second time, I heard his rough voice.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Please," I whimpered, tears threatening to fall. "Let me go, I won't tell-"

"Who are you?" he repeated. This time his voice was dangerously low.

I gripped tight to the arms of the chair. "E-Emma. I-I'm Emma." I stammered.

Straightening up, he moved away. Half-relieved, I watched him closely. He was staring out of the window. I looked at the short distance between him and the door, calculating my chances of escape. _A billion to one,_ I grimly thought.

After long minutes of silence, he spoke again. "What brings you here?"

"I… I was hiding."

"Hiding?" he asked with a hint of contempt in his voice. "Here?" He gave a soft chuckle.

I couldn't blame him… of all the places to hide and I had to choose the house of a mad barber.

Again silence.

"How old are you,_Emma_?" He said, with a harsh emphasis on my name.

What was he playing at? I thought. Nevertheless, I decided to go along with his game, to stall for more time.

"Twelve, sir".

"Ah… So you must surely be old enough to know," he drawled, "That it's not very nice to enter a stranger's house, even more so to touch their things without… _permission._"

Not knowing what to answer, I kept quiet.

"What made you touch my friends, here?"

At first I wasn't quite sure what he meant, until I saw him turn the razor around in his hand, admiring how its shine stood out in the dark.

"I was just looking at them," I said, as calmly as I could. "I didn't know you'd… umm… mind?"

He turned his head away from his _friend _and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, dropping his 'gentle' tone.

"But I thought- I mean, because- well-"

"BLOODY HELL! GET ON WITH IT, GIRL!" He immediately marched across the room, his razor brandished.

Alarmed, I screamed the words out before he had the chance to reach my throat.

"You're DEAD! You died 300 hundred years ago!"

His swing stopped dead in mid air.

"What? What the hell are you blabbering about, girl?" he snarled, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Tears were flowing uncontrollably from my eyes. "I know about you!" I sobbed. "Someone told me about how you used to kill innocent people, who only come for a shave, about three hundred years ago." I paused to catch my breath.

"Go on, how did I die, then?" he scorned, though I thought I heard doubt in his voice.

"A little boy… h-he slit your throat."

Clang.

This time it was Sweeney's turn to drop the razor in astonishment.

"Toby…" he muttered.

Still sitting in the chair, I watched him. Does he remember?

"Lucy." He whispered. "My Lucy."

"Lucy?"

To my surprise (and slight alarm), he started to sing softly.

"_There was a barber and his wife,  
And she was beautiful.  
A foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason and his life,  
And she was beautiful,  
And she was virtuous,  
And he was... naive_."

He fell silent. "What happened, sir?"

He looked at me. "The world is full of heinous things," he said. He walked to me. "I'll let you go, but with a few conditions."

I waited.

"First, do not tell anyone about what happened here. Second, I want you to come here everyday; I will need help in re-opening my shop."

"What!" I yelled, rising from the chair. "Wasn't what you did last time enou-"

My words were interrupted by the cold metal touch against my throat. "You'll do as I say," he growled, "Or I'll personally hunt you down."

I nodded, well, actually I tried to nod. "Yes sir."

"Now," he muttered, pulling the razor away. "Get out. you're parents are probably worried"

"I- "

"OUT!"

I ran as fast as I could, pushing the front door open. I was out in the street again. Seeing the angry look on Sweeney's face in the window, I turned around and hurried away from Fleet Street.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**AN: I realise the song is a bit corny, but oh well. (chapter 4 rewritten cos it makes more sense if emma didn't know what happened to lucy.)**_  
_


	5. Back in business

**AN: **

**Sry it took so long! I was really busy this week, and this chapter was extremely hard to write. A lot of research had to be made (which proved usless). Next time if it takes a long time I'll try to add an intermission or something. I'm not very satisfied with the chapter, but oh well. I'm sorry its so short and badly written, but I got bored of not posting anything for a while. Hope you still like it! review pls. **

**hopefully chapter 6 will be alot better **

**Chapter 5**

_Please be a dream… please be a dream… please-_

I woke up to find myself in my bed. It was 10:30 am. I gave out a sigh of relief. _It was just a silly dream,_ I thought, leaning on my arm. _Nothing to be afra-_

"Ow!"

I stiffened. I straightened up and slowly lifted my arm from the hard mattress. I pulled back my pj's sleeves.

"Oh no…"

There it was. The bandage. I felt ill as I tried to recall what happened after yesterday's incident. I didn't remember much, except that I cleaned the gash and covered it with some bandages which were usually reserved for Seb.

I don't know how long I sat there in bed, staring at it. Why me? Why couldn't it happen to someone who deserved it, like Maya or something?! For once, I thought that I was actually better off being beat up by some bully. This was just too weird for me.

…_Should I really go?_, I asked myself.

_It's not like you have a choice. Remember what he said?_

I fell back on the bed, swallowing lumps. I felt tears running down my cheek. I've never felt so scared in my life… how did this happen?! All I ever did was hide in the damn house! I sobbed and hid my face with a nearby pillow. Why me… Why _me_?

Feeling defeated, I wiped my tears and reluctantly changed into some jeans and a jumper. There was no use crying anymore… what's done is done. Forcing my fears way for a minute, I wondered if I should bring something. At first I thought I'd rather let him starve, but I was sure he wouldn't be too happy about that. Making my mind up, I decided that I'd sneak some food when I'm in the kitchen. I also packed an encyclopedia into a large red and black backpack. He might need to know if anything important has happened when he was 'away'.

I went out of my bedroom. I looked around the corridor, feeling paranoid. _Safe. _I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, slipped in the backpack a few sandwiches, some teabags and a bottle of water. So far, so good. I went out of the kitchen, and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to my dad. I had to think fast.

"Dad, you know-"

"Oh, wait a minute, you told me about that job you volunteered for yesterday." He interrupted.

I did?

"At a barber's, wasn't it? Ok, but just be back before 7:30"

"Umm… yeah, sure dad" I answered, seriously doubting that I'd be alive by then.

* * *

After the long walk, I finally arrived at the gloomy street. There was the apothecary again. Through a window I saw the old man sweep the floor. Noticing me, he gave me a small friendly wave through the glass and continued his work. Not far from it was that pie shop again. I looked through one of the windows, stalling for time. I couldn't make out much, except maybe for a few rotten pies and empty glass bottles lying around. Giving up, I continued my way.

Finally I arrived at the barber's home. I felt my eyes start to well up.

_Just do what he says and it'll be over._

I took a few deep breaths, knocked, and waited. I heard footsteps nearing to the door. I looked behind me. Maybe I could still make a run for it? But it was too late; I already heard the door creak open.

"Get in".

I entered the house and looked around warily. _He hasn't changed anything_, I realized as I scanned the room. The only difference I noticed was that the crib was no longer there. I followed him further into the house, until we arrived at a new room. It was as bleak as the rest of the house, maybe even a bit darker. After a few minutes of inspecting the place, I recognized it as the kitchen.

He pulled up a chair and slumped onto it. I kept watching him. He raised his eyes to me lazily.

"What do you have in there?" he grumbled, nodding to the bag.

Silently, I handed it to him; I felt like I was going to be sick if I opened my mouth. Snatching it from me with his gloved hands, he unfastened the zipper and took out the objects one by one. He picked up a sandwich and stared at it in slight confusion.

"What is that?" he asked, picking at the plastic wrap.

"Umm… i-it's used to k-keep food from getting dirty."

"I see…" He put down the sandwich on a nearby table and pulled out the encyclopedia. He flipped through the pages, looking almost interested. _Almost._ Every now and then he'd stop somewhere at a page and frown a bit.Eventually, he put down the book.

"Sit."

Not hesitating to follow his orders, I dragged a nearby chair and anxiously sat down. He picked up the sandwich again, took off the cling film and sniffed it. Convinced, he took a large bite while his eyes bored into mine. There was absolutely no sound at all, safe for the trees rustling in the wind outside.

"Well?" I asked, trying to sound bold. "I-I'm here, like I promised. What do you want?"

He kept staring at me, still chewing. I felt uneasy… somehow his silence was a lot worse then his shouting. Finally after what felt like hours, he swallowed and spoke.

"I need you to go to the pie shop, over there," he started, nodding to the window. "Give this- "he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket –"To the woman who lives there."

"Y-yes sir." I took the paper from his hand

"When you come back, and you_ shall_," he snarled, "you'll help me clean the place. Understood?"

"Yes sir," I repeated

"Go".

I ran out of the house, happy that I was free from his presence, even if it's only for a few minutes. I stared at the shop for a few minutes. What could he possibly want from the pie-shop? I unfolded the paper, curious.

'_Top shelf, journal… we're back in business.'_


	6. Ms Lovett

**AN: finally I gave the chapters titles! Please R&R the chapter is kinda short, but oh well... **

**Chapter 6**

"_We're back in business"_

I kept reading the piece of paper over and over again. I felt a wave of horror spread over me as I understood the mysterious words.

_Please… don't be what I think it is. _

Trying to get the expression of disgust and fear out of my face, I entered the pie shop. A small bell jingled when I open the door. As soon as I entered I kept sneezing; the house was covered from top to bottom in filth. Even the displayed pies were topped with it! Looking around, I figured out that business mustn't be going well. Then I heard footsteps hurrying across the wooden floor.

She was a pale, skinny woman, with dark eyes and copper hair tumbling in a curly mess onto her shoulders. She looked like she was in her mid-forties. She was wearing a black hand knitted turtleneck, and a long dust-grey skirt. She held a large rolling pin in her gloved hand.

"Oh dear! A customer!" she said, looking worried. She rushed to me. "Sit down dear!"

"No, that's-"

"Sit!"

I sat down in a nearby chair in surprise.

"I never thought in all me life tha' anybody would come 'ere" she started eagerly. "Used to belong to me Great" (She banged the rolling pin on the counter, squishing a cockroach), "Great", (another bang) "Great great granny". BANG BANG BANG "Was very famous, for a while, but now it's the worst pie shop in London"

_No kidding,_ I said to myself as another cockroach made its way into a pie. I gazed out of the glass pane, at Sweeney's shop. He was standing at the window again, giving me an impatient look.

"Umm… Ms..?"

"Lovett dearie, Lilly Lovett." She told me, smiling warmly.

"Yeah… I'm not here for a pie." Her smile faded a bit. "I'm here to give you this."

I handed her the crumpled paper. She took it gently from me. "Wot's this?"

She unfolded the paper and read what he had written. Her eyes widened, but to my dismay it wasn't of fear, shock, or even disbelief.

It was of happiness.

"_We're back in business…_" She whispered in excitement, still holding the small message, pacing. "_We're back in business…_"

She stopped moving and waved a hand at me, gesturing me to follow. I took a deep breath and walked behind her to another room.

It was a very small, cosy bedroom, considerably cleaner then the rest of the house. There was a small bed in the middle of the room, and a candle was standing on the nightstand next to it. in front of the bed, propped against the wall was a large chestnut wardrobe.

She opened it, to reveal a bunch of dresses hanging inside. Up high there was a narrow shelf. She took a small chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and climbed up to reach whatever was in the shelf.

"There it is!"

She climbed back down with a small dust covered book. Squinting my eyes, I made out the words "Nellie Lovett". She flipped it open, skimming through the pages, a devious smile widening with every page.

She looked at me, grinning crazily "Is he back?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Take me to him."

We walked out of the shop together, to Todd's 'home'. He opened the door before we reached him and let us in. the door creaked as it closed behind us. He pulled up some chairs, and sat. We did the same. Then was a moment of silence as his eyes kept shifting between me and her.

"Mrs. Lovett's…_descendant_, I presume."

Her head bobbed up and down. The crazy grin was still plastered on her face. "Lilly Lovett, sir." She extended a hand.

He ignored her hand, not caring for the friendly greeting. "Have you read the journal?"

"Yes, Mr. Barker-"

"NO!" he roared unexpectedly, standing up in anger causing the chair to fall. I got up and backed away, while Ms Lovett bolted up in shock. "Not Barker! That man is DEAD!"

_Barker?_

Ms Lovett just stood there, looking half frightened, half offended at his sudden outburst. Then she recollected herself.

"Fine then," she sneered. "Mr. _Todd_"

He kept glaring at her. If looks could kill, Ms. Lovett would be in her grave by now. He then shook his head, an expression of disgust on his face. "You're just as annoyingly idiotic as _she_ was"

I just stared in confusion at them. _What the hell was that about? _

He fell back in his seat, sighing. I kept an eye on him… being in the company of an unpredictable murderer was more than just unnerving.

"So," Lovett began. "How did you know 'bout the journal"

He snorted. "How did I know? She used to write in it every single hour of the day. She wouldn't leave that damn book alone for a single second."

His eyes then moved to me. Ms. Lovett followed his gaze. "Who's she?" she asked.

"She saw me." He muttered.

She scurried towards me. Then she pinched me.

"Hey!" I yelled, shaking my arm irritably. "What was that for?"

"No, Ms. Lovett," Sweeney said in an exasperated voice. "We need her."

She gave Sweeney a small disappointed pout before going back to her seat.

"Emma, take that broom over there," he pointed to a corner. "Go upstairs and start cleaning; me and Ms Lovett have… _business_ to attend to."

I gulped.

_I don't like this one bit._


	7. Nightmare

**AN: Normally, I update the fanfiction within one to three days, but this time, I took even a longer time. I have 2 very good reasons:**

**1) I had a business quiz yesterday**

**2) Shortly after finishing the quiz I had writer's block . Oo"**

**Chapter 7**

Sunday…

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about what had happened the past two days. Did this really happen? I gazed at the cage where Butterscotch (my pet bunny) was scampering around, letting myself drift away with my thoughts.

Yesterday I was able eavesdrop on Ms Lovett and Sweeney while cleaning upstairs. I remember feeling sick and almost dropping the broomstick in shock when I heard the few words they mentioned.

_Bodies… blood… evidence… Emma. _

I looked at my watch and coughed slightly. 10:30 am just like last time.

Time to go.

* * *

I knocked on the door, waiting. To my surprise, it wasn't Todd who opened the door, but Ms Lovett.

"Come on dear," she impatiently said. "We've got lots of work to do."

"Where's-"

"He's upstairs, preparin' the barber shop." She pulled me in the house. "You go see 'im, he wants to talk to you. Then come back down 'ere; Mr. T's shop isn't the only one that's bout to reopen!"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, Ms Lovett."

She looked in surprise at me. "Aww, come on, dear, cheer up! This is just business, an' he won't kill anyone who'll be missed!"

I really wanted to slap her hard in the face, shake her violently, anything to wake her up from that crazy dreamland she was in. Since when was killing people a good thing! But instead, I avoided her eyes, and went upstairs to Sweeney.

The door creaked loudly as I opened the door. Then my eyes fell on the chair. There he was, covered in the dark. I approached reluctantly.

"Mr. Todd?"

No answer.

On closer inspection, I noticed he was sleeping. His eyebrows were knitted into a frown, and his razor was gripped tightly in his hand.

Was he really sleeping?

Perfect, now I don't have to talk to him! I backed away, step by step, and turned to the door. I was just about to open the door when I heard movement behind me.

I turned to find the man shifting in the chair, his frown deepening, mumbling.

"_Lucy…_"

I went back to him, watching him. Then to my alarm, he violently swung his razor around. "No, Lucy... Turpin TURPIN!"

Terrified, I tried to wake him up, but at the same time dodging the razor.

"Mr. Todd! Wake up!"

But he was still thrashing around, kicking his legs in the air and still slashing invisible throats. "MR. TODD! WAKE UP!"

Panicking, I looked around for something which I could use. I spotted a pitcher full of water next to an empty cup.

_Dare I? _

Without a moment's more of hesitation, I grabbed the pitcher and threw its contents at Sweeney's face. Immediately, his eyes flew open. I stared at him as his dripping face showed a series of different expressions. First fear, next surprise… and lastly, anger.

In spilt seconds my head was already banged against the wall as he clutched my neck with one cold hand and held his razor with the other.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." He whispered in a deadly tone. He hand tightened around my throat.

I choked, staring at him in horror. Finally, he abruptly removed his hand, his eyes still full of rage. I almost fainted as I felt a sudden rush sweep over me, swaying on the spot and gasping for air. I leaned against the wall to keep myself from falling over as I glared at him hatefully while he sat back in the chair.

"I was only trying to_ help_!" I yelled once I recovered. I felt my eyes get wet._Not now… _

Not replying, he wiped the freezing water off his face with a dirty sleeve, and calmed down, his face slowly turning into that emotionless look he always wore.

Trying hard to control my voice, I broke the silence. "M-Ms Lovett said you wanted to…to talk to me."

His eyes lingered on me before he replied. "Ms. Lovett tells me you'll be arriving late from now on. Because of _school_." He snorted, without smiling.

What's so funny about going to school?

"You are to come here directly after the school day is over, do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir"

"Now go. 'expect that Ms Lovett has work for you."

I pulled the door open and walked down the stairs, thinking of what just happened. Although I was scared out of my wits, I still felt a small tinge of pity. It was strange to see him so… I paused, searching for a word.

Vulnerable?

no... not vulnerable... far from that.

_Human._

What could have possibly scared him so much? Who's Turpin? And WHY did he want to reopen the shop, especially since whoever had wronged him was already dead for centuries?

"Emma, come an' help me 'ere!"

Brushing my thoughts away for now, I went to see what Lovett wanted. She was in the kitchen, sweeping the floor. She smiled gently as she saw me coming.

"So… wot did ya talk 'bout?"

"Ermm…" I hesitated, knowing that Sweeney would literally kill me if I told her about his nightmare. "Mr. Todd just wanted to tell me to come here after school."

"Oh good, so yer coming?"

I sighed. "Either that or he'll find me".

She stopped sweeping, and I saw some sympathy in her eyes. I kind of liked Ms Lovett, even if she did consider baking me into a pie.

"Ms Lovett," I began nervously. "Aren't you afraid? Of him, I mean?"

"Of course I am! Who ain't?" She giggled.

"But then why-?"

"Let's just say I 'ave a debt to pay, hmmm? Now go grab a broom, Mr. T expects this dump to be ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

She went on, pretending she didn't hear anything. "Later, we'll go to me pie shop and clean it up too. We'll need the place." She grinned slyly.

I just gaped at her.

_Tomorrow the nightmare begins…_

**AN: hehe… what do you think? I loved writing the nightmare scene! For those who are wondering how could Sweeney do that to a twelve year old, I'd like to remind you guys that Sweeney never had the chance to learn how to act around a child, thanks to someone glares at judge turpin**

**As for the pet bunny, this is a dedication to my own bunny (honey) and there is another reason you'll know about later.**

**REVIEW PLS! (chapter 7 slightly modified, so now the story makes more sense) **


	8. The baker's dozen

**AN: OMG A WHOLE WEEK WITHOUT UPDATING! Will you ever forgive me:'( . You can thank that stupid 'family reunion' I had to go to XD**

**Page dedicated to a friend from Estonia! (who speaks better English than emma's friend).**

**Friends and family glare**

**Fine! I'll _try_ to add something Egyptian later on! Sheesh… **

**Longest chappie yet! YAY!**

**Chapter 8**

"They so mean!" She yelled, flinging her arms comically in the air, taking the tone of an overprotective mother while her ginger hair flew around. "You MUST go tell- "

"Kat! _Calm the heck down_, it's okay!" I exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh. She always treats me like I'm her little sister, even if she is older than me by only one year.

That was Katriina, my closest (and only) friend at this godforsaken school. She had just arrived the day before from a long stay at her home country, Estonia, where she had to go to a family reunion. I've just told her about what Maya did… She didn't take it too well. It took a really long time to convince her I was fine, but at last, she reluctantly let it go and we were able to change the subject.

She talked about what she did in Estonia, about all these old grannies who kept giving her 'icky' kisses. We kept on talking and I was finally laughing for the first time in days, until we reached the school gate.

I froze.

"What wrong?" she asked in her strange accent.

"Ummm… you see, I have this small job I do… after school," I muttered hesitantly. "It's in Fleet Street, so I won't be able to go home with you anymore".

"That all? Good, I am afraid it was Maya again! I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." I smiled feebly. "Tomorrow…"

* * *

Fleet Street… again.

And today the shop was to reopen.

I coughed a bit as I pushed the door, hearing a small bell which wasn't there before jingle. The place looked a lot better than last time; There were no more cobwebs hanging on the ceiling corners, the dusty, peeling wallpapers were replaced with scarlet floral ones, and the furniture were no longer filthy...Miss Lovett had done a good job of the place.

Speaking of…

"Ah Emma! Yer 'ere!" She wheezed.

She was standing on the stairs, holding a bucket full of grey water (eugh) in one hand and a mop in the other. She looked so exhausted that I was almost afraid she'd explode from all the effort.

"Jus' finished cleanin' the shop upstairs; customers'll be floodin' in anytime now." She grinned widely like a Cheshire cat. I forced a smile and helped her carry the stuff she was holding to the kitchen.

"Where's Mr. Todd?" I asked, looking around, expecting him to jump out of nowhere on cue.

"Listen" She said, lowering her shrill voice. She gazed up to the ceiling.

I fell silent and listened as hard as I could. _Thump Thump Thump…_

"Always pacin' he is," she smirked.

Ding ding…!

Miss Lovett gasped. "Our first customer!"

_I.e., our first victim,_ I thought grimly as we went back to open the front door. My heart sank as the man stood in the house, staring around. He was wearing a scruffy navy blue suit and he held a briefcase which had papers poking out of it. His chin was covered in stubs, and he was tapping his feet nervously.

"Ah, welcome sir! Mr. Todd's upstairs, let me take ya up to 'im."

I watched them, shivering as Ms Lovett took him to his doom. I heard him mumbling something about being late for an important meeting before they disappeared. I felt as if I was being crushed by a 500 pound boulder while I guiltily waited for Miss Lovett to come back. _How could I do this? Why didn't I stop him? _

All of a sudden, Miss Lovett was stomping downstairs, angry, muttering swear words. I just looked at her curiously, feeling the boulder lift up a bit. Maybe he escaped?

Seeing my still-guilty face, she spoke to me idly, "Oh don't you worry dear, that one's gonna live."

"Really!" Oops, too hopeful. Readjusting my tone, I asked, "How come?"

"That blasted man has a weddin' ring! Like I said, 'e won't kill anyone who'll be missed!" She threw herself onto the sofa which lay in the middle of the entrance hall.

I closed my eyes and breathed again. _I hope everyone else is married…_

Not long after, the man came down, beaming. "Best shave I've ever had! I'll be sure to tell everyone I know!" He ran happily out of the house, practically skipping. It was as if I was in one of those corny commercials they show on TV. 'Go to Sweeney Todd's, the closest shave you'll ever know!'

After Mr. Todd's apparent success, more customers started to pour in. They were of all shapes and sizes; some fat, some skinny, some with mustaches, other with beards, and Miss Lovett would stare hungrily at them, while I checked every single hand for a ring. Some customers were not married, at which I immediately felt the guilt weighing me down again, but to my surprise even they survived the dreaded blade. Miss Lovett would always say grumpily that they had family. So eventually I stopped worrying.

Until _he_ came.

The bell rang for the thirteenth time today (I had spent the whole day counting the potential corpses). To my horror, it was none other than the man from the apothecary.

"Ah Lilly, openin' business again, so I 'ear?" He bellowed joyously. Then he saw me. His eyes gleamed in recognition. "An' you! Miss Ana, wasn't it?"

"Emma, sir."

"Yep, I see those bruises 'ave gone away! Those bullies ain't chasin' ya no more, are they?" his tone was suddenly serious.

"Um, no sir." I replied.

"Good then!" He gave a chuckle which wasn't unlike Santa Claus's. "Weird coincidence, ain't it? The barber shop and the pie shop reopenin' an all!" He gave a sly smile.

"Heh heh!" Ms Lovett nervously laughed. "Odd ain't it? Now go on, Tim,-"

"-Timothy…!" he corrected, wagging a fat finger at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Mr T's waitin' upstairs."

"Alright then. I'll see ya in a mo' Emma!" He finally clambered up the creaking stairs.

"Emma, I'll be in me shop if ya need me… looks like Mr Todd's not getting' us any meat today; It's closin' time."

With that, she took her coat and left, slamming the door behind her. Not fully reassured, I went upstairs and leaned against the wall, beside the glass paned door. I tried to eavesdrop on the two men. Their voices were a bit muffled, but I was able to listen anyway.

"Good afternoon sir, come for a shave, have we?" His tone was different, coated heavily in fake friendliness.

"Aye, I've bin seein' people going in an' out of yer shop, sayin' they've 'ad the best shave of their lives, so I thought to meself, I could use a bit of pamperin'!" there was a small pause as he gave out another chuckle, while I took a peek and saw Todd force a smile. Then Mr. Timothy sat down on the chair. I saw Sweeney take up a small bowl and smeared some lather on his white stubbles.

"So sir, tell me, what shall I do for you today?"

"Jus' a regular shave, that's all."

There was silence as the barber was still lathering his face, ever so slowly. Mr. Timothy broke it soon enough.

"It's strange that yer name is Sweeney Todd…" he started.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Ya know the story of the barber who used to work 'ere?" His voice lowered, so I had to lean farther against the door to listen. "'bout 300 years ago"

"300 ? From what I've heard it was less than 200."

Tim chortled. "ya must forgive me, I'm getting' old. So ya know 'im?"

"Yes, I'm afraid… he was my ancestor." Todd gave out a small, convincing sad sigh.

"Really? How strange! And 'ere I thought I was the only one who knew anythin' 'bout 'im!" Again he laughed.

Sweeney was now sharpening his razor. "And how did you know come to know of this story?"

"Ah, me ancestor was a well known person, although not for the right reasons" he replied sadly. "'e kept a journal."

I saw Sweeney raise an eyebrow. "Do indulge me sir, what may be your name?"

"Bamford, Timothy Bamford."

Even through the dust-covered glass I could see a spark of anger light in the barber's eyes. He kept on sharpening his razors, to and fro, to and fro, faster and faster. I just watched, terrified. What was going on? The older man continued.

"'e was a beadle 'e was, a bit like a health regulator and a police officer, but he wasn't a very good one… from what I saw in 'is journal, heh, he seemed to be-"

"A filthy rat?"

His voice wasn't friendly anymore. It was boiling with rage. I urged myself to keep watching. He had stopped sharpening the razor. Mr. Bamford sat up, watching Sweeney move around the chair to face him. I saw an evil smirk form on the demon barber's lips as the old man changed his expression, a look of fear and dawning comprehension blending on his face.

"Y-yer… yer 'im!" He yelled in panic.

"Good guess."

Realizing what was about to happen, I closed my eyes and covered my ears, but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't able to drown that horrible gurgling sound. I just stood there too shocked to scream, my head swarmed with terrifying images. _No, no, no… please no, he didn't!_

There was a creaking noise of a rusty machine, a crack and then, nothing.

I didn't dare look.

For I already knew that Timothy Bamford had become the baker's dozen.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Didn't see that coming did you? Just for the record, Timothy is nothing like the Beadle. Poor guy… he knew too much (. And more surprises are coming… muahahaha! And don't tell me I spelled Katriina wrong, that's how it's spelled in Estonia! REVIEW! IM NOT UPDATING TILL U REVIEW! … well, actually I will, I'm not that mean :p. **

**I spy with my little eye, a Harry Potter reference… ;)**


	9. The outburst

AN: yeah, I changed the summary

**AN: HEAT WAVE!! ARGH!! It's 40 C (104 F) here in Alex… I'm glad im not in cairo… or aswan… poor guys… I think its like 47 C there o.O! ****damn weather is giving me writer's block!! GAAAHHH!! So forgive me if this is weirdly typed.**

**Chapter 9**

I was still standing there beside the door, my vision blurred, feeling myself slip away.

_He didn't do it… _

_ No, he couldn't have… _

_ This is just a bad dream…_

Everything started to spin uncomfortably as I wondered feebly what was happening to me. I was just about to crash to the floor when someone had suddenly seized my arm and held me firmly in place. I snapped back to consciousness when I realized in horror who had grabbed me.

I tried to struggle out of his blood covered hand as Sweeney slowly lead me down the stairs. I started to yell things without realizing, I tried to kick him as hard as I could, but he just went on ahead, his face void of emotion. Eventually I became weak to fight him and lost hope of escaping.

When we arrived downstairs, he pushed me harshly on the sofa, and stood watching me. I just looked at my feet, sobbing, avoiding his eyes. I wiped my tears from underneath my glasses.

After seemed like ages, he finally spoke in an exasperated tone.

"_What am I going to do with you?_"

He started to pace, to and fro, back and forth. I could almost hear the cogs in his brain grinding. He then halted in mid pace and looked at me once more.

"Stay here."

He grabbed an old moth eaten coat to disguise the bloodstains and opened the front door whose bell jingled in reply. He stopped abruptly just before setting foot outside.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

I turned my head to him, but he had already slammed the door shut.

* * *

"_Come for a shave, have we?..."_

"…_Bamford, Timothy Bamford..."_

"…_A filthy rat?"_

"_Y-Yer… yer 'im!!"_

"AHHH!!"

I woke up, panting and sweating as if I had been running for ten thousand miles on a very hot day. It was the fifth time I woke up that night, seeing the poor man in my head dying at the hand of the demon barber.

I checked my clock. It was 6:00 am. I groaned. It was already time to get up.

I searched blindly around for my glasses and shoved some of the scattered school books into my backpack.

* * *

"An' how did ya do today at school Emma?"

I scowled. "I slept in class. Got a detention."

I dropped my bag to the floor and crashed onto the sofa. I leaned my face on my arms, trying hard not to drift to sleep while Miss Lovett kept fussing over me about how important rest is. Then she mentioned something about how Mr. Todd should warn us before killing someone. At this my eyes flew open.

"Please… don't mention him."

She snorted. "Still not over it are ya?"

I glared at her. "Do you really think I'd 'get over it' in one day?"

"I suppose so, I mean that's what Nellie did-"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Lilly Lovett frowned. "Now, now, dear-"

"I don't get it! That _monster_ is out there killing innocent people and YOU are acting like it all normal and everything's wonderful!!"

Her face was reddening, "It's not right to be so rude-"

"OH, AND IT'S RIGHT BAKE HUMAN GUTS IN PIES??"

"WELL TIMES ARE HARD!!"

"IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!!"

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"See what ya did?!" She said, her voice sounding afraid and accusing at the same time.

He walked briskly into the room, irritated.

"Take your bloody racket elsewhere, the customers are arriving soon!" He snarled.

That was it.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR EFFING CUSTOMERS!! YOU"RE ALL A BUNCH OF LUNATICS!!"

I saw Mr. Todd take out his razor from his pocket and flick it open. "What did you say?"

I backed away as he approached, so slowly, one foot after the other. Miss Lovett ran to him. "Now dear…she's jus' a child…She doesn't know what she's-"

"I said you're a bunch of lunatics" I repeated, ignoring Miss Lilly's feeble attempts to protect me. "You're murdering innocent people-"

"Ha! There's no such thing as innocent!"

"TIMOTHY BAMFORD DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!!"

I felt something cold push against my neck. It was only a few seconds later when I realized I was pinned to the wall with his blade to my throat. _How did he get here so fast?! _I wondered as my anger was quickly replaced with pure terror.

"They all deserve to die." He growled through his teeth. "_We_ all deserve to die. Even you, even her (he nodded to the baker), even I…"

I gave out a small yelp of panic when I felt small hot drops of blood trickling down my neck. He smiled evilly. He pulled the razor away, his eyes not leaving mine. When he was far enough, Miss Lovett hurried to me and held me in her arms protectively, muttering to me that we'll be going to the pie shop and get some work done. I watched him go back upstairs to the barbershop. Before being dragged off by Miss Lovett I caught a last glimpse of him. He was holding his razor in his hand.

And even through all Miss Lovett's talking, I heard him sing.

"_You shall drip rubies…_"

**AN: sigh loved writing that… oh btw, chapter 4 and 7 are slightly changed so now emma doesn't know about what happened to lucy (in chapter four he now only sings the first half of the song!) cos I though it would be more fun if emma found out for herself! So im gonna leave that note on the summary until my story isn't on the front page, so everyone will know! **

**REVIEW PLS OR I'LL DO A SWEENEY!! (takes out razor) :p **


	10. Lilly Lovett's meat pies

OOPS!! I uploaded the wrong chapter! here it is chapter 10!

**AN: Weeee… heat wave's over! But I still have writer's block :p. Oh well, hope you enjoy the chappie anyways! I searched for the lyrics of God that's good. I think someone's tampered around with them, but it fits perfectly! I just had to change a few things. I found them on www. Stlyrics .com REVIIIIEEEEWWWWW!! pweez?  
**

I dropped my bag onto a nearby chair as I made my way into the now unrecognizable pie shop; yesterday, to get our minds off the fight (as if), we hung different decorations and new candles to replace the ones which have melted away over the years.

"Miss Lovett?"

She popped out from behind the counter, holding a dirty rag while jumped in surprise. "Ah Emma! Good, yer back from school! An' I have somethin' for ya!"

Interested, I went over to her and she pulled out a piece of paper. I took it from her.

"Errmmm… Miss Lovett?"

"Lilly, dear."

"Yeah… what's this?"

She smiled warmly. "It's a song, an' you're gonna have to learn it!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise "Why?"

Her smile widened. "It's to attract the customers!"

"What?! No, no, no, no-"

"Awww, come on Emma, its jus' for tonight!"

"But… in front of all these people?!" I gave a shudder. The only time I ever sing is in the shower.

"You'll do jus' fine. Now come 'ere I'll teach it to ya!"

_I'd rather have my throat slit. _I thought, as I followed her into her room.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?_"

People started to stare at me. I blushed, but went on ahead anyway with the song.

"_Are your nostrils a quiver and tingling as well, At that delicate, luscious ambrosial smell?  
Yes they are, I can tell!  
Well, ladies and gentlemen,  
That aroma enriching the breeze  
Is like nothing compared to its succulent source,  
As the gourmets among you will tell you, of course!  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
You can't imagine the rapture in store-_

_Just inside of this door!_"

I swung the door open and let the curious customers inside.

"_There you'll sample Lilly Lovett's meat pies,  
Savory and sweet pies as you'll see!  
You, who eat pies, Lilly Lovett's meat pies,  
Conjure up the treat pies used to be!_"

I felt Miss Lovett put a hand on my shoulder. "Ya see, that wasn't very hard, was it?"

I scowled at her.

"Over here, girl, how about some ale?" A customer yelled out.

"Let me have another, lass!"

I hurried quickly to the shouting customers. On the way a woman asked me.

"Tell me, are they flavorsome?"

I faked a small smile "They are!"

"Isn't this delicious?" sighed another.

"Could we have some service over here, girl?!"

"What about that pie, girl?"

"Right away!" I hollered over the noisy crowd.

"Tell me, are they spicy?" "No!"

"I never tasted anything so-" "Delicious isn't it?"

"Where's the ale I asked you for?!" "Coming sir!"

"Emma!"

"Yes ma'am!

I ran to the baker. She was hurrying towards me, balancing a tray of pies in one hand and holding a jug of ale in the other. Quickly I took the jug and served the man who had been screaming for ale the past five minutes while Lilly served the pies.

"God that's good!" roared a man in content. "What's in them?"

"What's my secret?" She said. "Frankly sir, forgive my candor, family secret, all to do with herbs!"

I snorted idly. She gave me a small frown before continuing her chat.

"Things like bein' careful with your coriander, that's what makes the gravy grander-"

"-More hot pies!!"

"Alright, hold your horses!!" I yelled to the customers who were eating in front of the shop. I took a full tray and went outside to serve the hungry clients. I gazed to the other side of the street.

Mr. Todd was standing on the flight of stairs which led to his barber shop, watching the unknowing cannibals wolf down the meat pies. I saw a small smile play on his lips as a customer made his way up to him. I watched them disappear behind the door.

"Fresh supply…" I whispered, quivering uncontrollably.

"You need to wear a coat dear," one of the customers advised, misunderstanding my shivering. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold all day, especially in this time of the month." I gave her a faint smile and a 'thanks' before taking the empty plates back into the shop.

* * *

Finally, after a few hours, it was closing time. Lilly shooed away the last dawdling customers while I fell onto one of the chairs. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

At that moment someone poked me.

"Ow!" I turned around, annoyed. I let out a small groan of exasperation when i saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered, glaring at Maya. This time the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"I came here with my parents, dumbass, did you think I'd want to waste my time in this dump?"

I coughed, and glanced at my watch. I refocused back to Maya's speech on how she was too cool to be here alone.

"I saw you're little number there!" I looked up immediately. She snickered as she saw my face turn red. "That's another video for me!"

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't-"

She took out her camera and waved it in my face. "Theeeeere you'll sample lilly lovett's meat pieeeess!!" She mimicked.

I pushed the chair away and tried to make a grab for the camera. Soon enough we were fighting over the camera, pulling each others hair and punching each other. It went on for a whole ten minutes until we both felt rough hands pulling us away from each other.

"Stop." He growled. "_Now._"

We immediately stopped struggling, terrified of Mr Todd's dangerous tone. We stared daggers at each other, our hands itching to grab each other's throats.

"You," he nodded to Maya. "Get out. 'Shop's closed."

He let her go. She stumbled backwards, gave me one last sneer, and tauntingly showed me the camera before she turned around. I squirmed, trying to run after her, but I was given a harsh pull backwards. She made it out. I heard a car drive away.

He turned me around so I'd face him. I stared down on the ground angrily.

"I will not- Look at me when I talk to you, girl!" he snarled. I turned my head to him."-I _will not _tolerate any fighting in here. Understood?"

I didn't answer. "_Understood_?"

I nodded. He let go of me. "Go home. I've got… _work_ to do."

I watched him as he left the shop in confusion.

What work? His shop's closed too.

**AN: **

**Readers: When are you gonna tell us the damn plot?!**

**Me: don't worry, you'll find out why Sweeney is killing all these people next chapter... I think. I dunno, im making up the scenes as I go along.**

**Readers: (angry stare)**

**Me: but I DO have a plot, of that you can be assured! Now leave me alone! i've gotta go study!**

**Readers: (pout)**


	11. Silly little girl

**AN: what the hell? A few days ago it was 104 F (40C) in Alexandria and yesterday it rained?! AHHHHH!! IT'S HAPPENENING!! GLOBAL WARMING!! (runs around in panic screaming)**

**Sweeney: (appears out of nowhere and hits friska-freak's head with tea kettle)**

**Friska-freak: (snaps back to sanity) thanks, I needed that.**

**Sweeney: (nods curtly and walks out)**

**Friska-freak: (rubbing head) ahem… moving on… **

**Chapter 11 (NOTE: Sweeney Todd's point of view)**

_I need to find them…_

It has been two weeks since the pie shop's grand reopening. I twisted the razor around in my hand, admiring how it shone… my only light in this dark pit.

My friend.

I smiled to it. _We'll find them my pet… we'll have our revenge soon._

I rose from my chair and walked to the window. I felt my smile fade away as I stared at the vermin below. _How dare he touch my friends… how dare he use them, and turn them against me…_

I held the razor tight.

_He's not alive now… but I will have my revenge. I will get him back even as he gloats, in the mean time I'll practice on less honorable throats…_

I felt something warm crawl down my hand. I lifted my hand, and watched my blood drip down my sleeve in beautiful patterns. Rubies…

_And why should the world be deprived of this beauty?_

I grimaced as the shallow cut started to sting. No matter…

I went to the dressing table where a pitcher of water stood. I poured the water onto my bleeding hand and watched, entranced as my rubies mingled with the clear water, splashing onto the wooden floor in a waterfall. I will get him back… that idiot of a boy… _Toby, you'll regret the day you ever met Sweeney Todd. You may not be alive, but your blood will be mine._

"_This isn't you, Ben._"

I looked behind me. I stared, wide eyed at the cracked mirror. _No…_

Even after all these years he still haunts me. I approached the dressing table and glared at the man in front of me. "I'm not Ben… not anymore... you're dead."

Benjamin gave me a worried look. "_This isn't you… me. Do you think that Lucy would ever-_"

"LUCY IS DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU AND YOUR FOOLISHNESS!!"

I blindly searched around and threw whatever I held at the mirror, resulting in a satisfying crash. I breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

I approached the shards of glass that lay on the floor, making sure that Barker wouldn't appear anymore.

Crunch.

I lifted my foot.

It was the picture.

I bent down on the floor, picking it up. How beautiful she was, holding my sweet Johanna in her hands. My eyes shifted to the foolish man beside her.

"_There was a barber and his wife…_

_And she was beautiful…_

_A foolish barber and his wife,_

_She was his reason and his life…_

_And she was beautiful…_

_And she was virtuous,  
And he was... _naive"

Something warm dribbled down my cheek… but it felt… _different_ than my rubies. I saw the tear drop fall onto my hand.

"_There was another man who saw  
that she was beautiful.  
A_ pious _vulture of the law,  
Who, with a gesture of his claw,  
Removed the barber from his plate,  
Then there was nothing but to wait,  
And she would fall,  
So soft,  
So young,  
So lost  
And oh so beautiful.."_

"Mr. Todd?"

_Lucy… my sweet Lucy…_

"Mr. Todd?"

I kept staring at the broken frame of the broken family. She had listened to everything. "Wot?"

I heard the little girl move towards me in slow hesitant steps. My hand twitched, debating whether I should flick my friend out, to give her a little scare, maybe even see a few rubies drip…

She knelt down beside me and slowly placed her small hand on my shoulder. I flinched from the sudden warmth, but I didn't pull away. "Mr. Todd…?"

I turned my head to her. She was taken aback by the sight of my tears. "M-Mr. Todd, are you alright?!"

"Fine. I…I'm fine."

The child didn't look convinced. She pulled the picture away, sliding it out of my hands. "So this was…?"

I nodded.

"And… who was the man who took her?"

I frowned and looked back to the floor. Curious, as always she is, that girl… _too_ curious for her own good.

"A judge… Judge Turpin."

"But… aren't judges supposed to be-?"

"-Nice? Fair?" I snorted at her gullibility.

Everything was quiet for a moment, until she broke the silence with a cough and continued speaking.

"Mr Todd, can I ask a question?"

"hmm."

"Why are you doing this?"

I stood up and walked back to the window. I've expected her to ask me this question sooner or later.

"Revenge, my pet… revenge."

"But," she said confused. "The judge died a long time ago..."

"Yes… I should know. I killed him."

I heard a small intake of breath. I smirked. "but… that means you already had you're revenge."

I turned around showing my smirk.

"You forgot about Toby"

The look of confusion started to fade away, but not quite. "But he's dead too."

"I found Nellie Lovett's descendant, didn't I?"

A look of dawning comprehension spread on her young face. I went back to staring out of the filthy window. I heard her come near me.

"Mr Todd?"

"What girl, I haven't got all day." I was getting annoyed from her constant questions.

She looked uneasy. "umm… don't you think… that maybe you came back for a reason?"

I stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Wot do you mean?"

"Maybe… maybe you were brought back, you know, as a second chance?"

_Silly, little girl._

"Do you honestly believe that life is that kind?"

I gave her a look of pity. _Poor, naïve little thing._

"Life is not fair. It is only unfair in another's favor."

She fell silent and looked uncomfortably to the ground.

"Now… stop wasting time and clean the rest of the shop… customers will be coming in any minute. You don't want to see what you only heard the first time."

She nodded and quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs. My eyes followed her. _Why did I keep her?_ I could've easily slit her throat from the first time I saw her. That girl had no business touching my friends… but there was something familiar about her.

I need to keep her, until I found out what it was.

In the meantime… I'll work on finding that boy's remaining scum.

**AN: if you haven't guessed, The work mr todd was doing is trying to figure out where toby's relatives are. Sorry, I know its disappointing. And yes I know this chapter is short, but in my defense, can you imagine actually writing sweeney's point of view… IN FIRST PERSON?? The rest of the plot is a secret, which smily sun already figured out (she's my schoolmate so she kinda forced the answer out of me :p). also, it might take a longer time to update cos I have important exams coming up! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! PLS!! **


	12. An unexpected visitor

**AN: Iˇve noticed that most of you are trying to guess the plot. Most of you are very close to the answer and Iˇm pretty sure that some of you found it out, so if you have an idea, PM it to me first, or you might be spoiling the whole thing without knowing it! But still REVIEW, constructive criticism welcome, you know the drill :D. sry the chapter is so short? I had a bad case of writers block?AGAIN.**

**Chapter 12**

"Emma? You are ok?"

I opened my eyes groggily. "Huh? Wha..?"

Kat stared at me worried.

I yawned. These days I almost never sleep, either it's because of nightmares, or what Mr. Todd told me four days ago. Part of me wanted to feel sorry for him, to help him somehow. He'd lost so much, it's driven him mad.

But how could I feel sorry for such a monster?

He's not a monster; he's just a broken man...

But broken men don't do what he does?

"Maybe you go home?" Kat asked when she found I wasn't answering.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine."

"You are sure?"

I nodded, smiling drowsily. My eyes felt so heavy... and I wanted to sleep so badly...

"OW!"

Kat had just slapped me in the back of my head. She gave me a small apologetic giggle while I scowled at her.

"You could have just told me to wake up, you know." I muttered, rubbing my head.

"I did! But you don't wake up!!"

I was about to answer when I suddenly gave out a huge sneeze. Kat's smile faded.

"Emma, you cough many times this week, you sleep too much and you sneeze now! You must go home!〃

"What? No really I-I-I-"

I sneezed again. No, no, no, this is NOT the time to be sick!!

"-I'm fine!" I finally yelled after blowing my nose into the tissue she offered me. "I don't have to go home, I feel great!!"

I faked a grin. Kat didn't buy it.

"Come on," she sighed, grabbing my hand. "We go see school doctor."

"No!! It's okay!!"

She started to giggle again. "Are you afraid of doctor?"

"YES! Yes, that's it," I lied. "I'm afraid of the school doctor- Yup, terrified-"

She kept dragging me to the school nurse. I tried to squirm away but she was able to hold on tight. She finally opened the door.

"Mrs. Norris? Emma is sick I think."

The small plump woman looked up from behind her paper work. In split seconds I was forced onto a chair with a thermometer sticking out of my mouth. I glared at Kat, who just watched me, concerned.

We waited.

_Please no fever, please no fever..._

"Hmm..." Mrs. Norris slipped the thermometer out of my mouth. "37 C..."

Me and Kat exchanged anxious glances at each other, both dreading the answer.

"...Point 5."

We groaned. A fever, great!

"I'm sorry dear, but it looks like you have the flu. You're going straight home."

The bell rang. I waved a half hearted goodbye to Kat before she left the infirmary.

I really hope Mr Todd forgot about his promise...

* * *

I opened my eyes wearily. It had been a week since I got sick. Sitting up, I searched around for my glasses that normally lay on the nightstand. only to find that they weren't there.

"SEB!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY GLASSES!!"

Stepping out of bed, I staggered across the blurry room and made my way to the door. I narrowed my eyes at my brother's small fuzzy outline.

"Come and get it!" he sneered.

"SEB! give them back! I cant see!!"

"you'll have to catch me first!" he laughed. then I heard him run own the stairs

"_seeeeeb._.." I moaned in exasperation as I did my best to follow him.

I hated going down the stairs without my glasses. Each time I end up with either a bloody nose or a bruised leg. I tried hard to think about the last time I fell down the stairs as I put one foot after the other, gripping tightly on to the rail.

"I'm not gonna fall, I'm not gonna fall- eeee!" I squeeled as my foot missed a step, my grip tightning. I heard the little brat laugh.

_That's it._

"SEB!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, marching down the stairs (or at least trying). "IF I EVER LAY MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Amazingly making it down the stairs without any injuries, I followed him into the kitchen, hearing my dad talking to someone.

"Dad, Seb took my glasses again!"

"She started it!"

"No I didn't!!"

"Uh huh, you did!"

"How the heck did I start it?!" I shouted in frustration. 

"...You're fat."

"DAD!"

"You two stop it this instant!" hearing my mom for the first time. "That's no way to act in front in front of a visitor!"

I blinked. "Visitor?" I turned my head to the table on my right, finding a black shadow there... with a _white streak on his head._

**AN: heh heh heh? guess who? :p**

**(11 june: I rewrote this cos i said so!! plus this makes more sense.)**


	13. In sickness and in health

**AN: this has to be the hundredth time ive rewritten this chapter! I was so sure of who was going to be standing outside the door when I started to have a "what if?" attack. Then I rewrote it with one character, then with another then with two? it was all confusing. Finally, I decided to stick with my original choice. Hope you like it!**

**(june11th: i rewrote it for the hundreth and 1 time! yay!)**

**Chapter 13**

Even before my dad handed me my glasses, I knew who he was.

"M-Mr Todd?!"

"It's alright Emma," my dad told me, misinterpreting the panic in my voice. "I told him about your flu."

"Such an unfortunate thing to happen," Todd drawled in a what-would-be concerned voice as he stood up and walked across the kitchen towards me, no longer a weird blob. "At a time like this. These are desperate times after all."

My dad nodded knowingly. "Ah yes I know." he sipped his tea. "How's business in the shop by the way?"

"It could be better, of course" he replied, looking down at his pocket.

"Then maybe i'll come visit your shop sometime."

My eyes widended when I noticed that flicker in Mr Todd's eye. "We'd be delight-"

"Ahem- Mr Todd!"

His eyes traveled back to me. to my surprise he cracked a small sly smile. "Is there something wrong, Emma?" _he's enjoying this,_ I thought.

"Ermm... may I speak to you... in private?"

He raised an eyebrow. he nodded slowly.

"M-mom, dad, we'll be upstairs if anyone needs us." I told my parents, kicking myself mentally for asking to be alone with a madman.

We went upstairs and I led him into my room. I slammed my door shut as he sat on a pink chair near the desk.

"Don't you dare touch my family," I hissed angrily after making sure no one could here us, "or, or-"

"Or what?"

I tried hard to swallow my fear as I sat on my bed, facing him. "W-What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. "How... _convenient_" he started dangerously."for you to fall ill this week, isn't it?"

"I-it's not like I can help it..."

He continued to glare at me with his piercing eyes.

Suddenly I felt something cold touch my forehead. Gasping in terror, I flinched away, thinking it was one of his razors.

"Hold still, girl," He growled.

I stopped moving and closed my eyes tight. When I noticed that no pain had come, I gave a small peek, to see what was taking so long. What I saw completely took me aback.

It was his hand.

It was almost as white as chalk, and a few of his veins were visible. I caught a few glimpses of his nails, most of which were yellow and broken, stuffed with dirt and...

_Looks like Mr. Todd had a few customers today._ I thought grimly as I took notice of the dried blood that was between one of his nails.

"Light fever." He grunted, pulling his ice-cold hand away. I looked back in confusion. How could he tell? His hand is so cold! "You're not lying..." His tone sounded a bit disappointed. Was he hoping to give me a 'shave'? He leant back on the chair, pulled out is razor and started examining it.

"Where...Where's Lilly?"

"Miss Lovett?"

I nodded.

"In 'er shop, taking care of her customers," He replied.

"What about you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wot about me?"

"Your shop- who's going to take care of it?"

"...shop's closed, for now."

It was my turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at him. So Miss Lovett doesn't have the time to visit while he does? At that moment an thought crossed my head. "You... y-you didn't _kill_... ?"I whispered.

He gave me an annoyed look. _of course not..._ I realised. _who would get rid of the bodies then?_

"But then... why are you here?"

"Had to make sure..." he replied, still playing with his 'friend'.

...That I wouldn't escape him.

This was never supposed to happen.

He snorted. "Foolish girl." I felt a small pang of irritation as he spoke. "Didn't our little _chat_ last week teach you anything?"

"But how did it happen?!" I exclaimed, starting to rise from the bed. "I mean, one minute the house was completely deserted, a-and the next?!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down, forcing me to sit back onto the mattress.

"Don't question me about the ways of life, pet" he spat, "all I know is that they are seldom in your favor."

"Fine, I get it, Life isn't fair, but that doesn't explain how you came back!" he breathed out in frustration, walking twords the window. "Maybe when I opened the box...? No, no, you where there before... when you were staring at me from outside the window..."

He remained quiet the whole time while I kept on suggesting different theories, gazing silently out the window.

"I don't understand..." I finally said, giving up. there was only one thing that would have made any sense, and it was the on question that had been going through my mind since the first time I met him.

"Mr. Todd... am... am I going mad?" I whispered. a bit shocked I manage to ask him of all people that.

He gave me the same strange pitiful look he gave me last week. "If you are... welcome to my world."

With that, he stood up and took his coat, only to pause again. He turned around and threw something on my bed. I picked it up slowly.

"'_Nellie Lovett's journal_'..." I read out loud.

But before I could ask anymore questions, he moved away, opened the door and gave me one final stare before growling, "Get well soon."

Slam.

I stared at the small worn book that lay in my lap. "This could be useful..." I muttered, opening it

**AN:YES I KNOW, THE WINDPIPE THING IS GONE!! DONT KILL ME!! (ducks millions of razors). it will appear again, i promise, but its too early for it!! im useing it as a plot point... maybe. i dunno, actually, but i think we're nearing the end, or not. GAHHH IM SO CONFUSED!! i just thought mrs lovett's diary should come in now.  
**


	14. The journal

**AN: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! sorry for the long wait. reasons why:**

**1)exams 2)waiting for friends to finish exams 3)writer's block 4)deviantart stuff 5)I DONT HAVE WORD ANYMORE!!  
6)rewote chapter 12 and 13  
oh and i turned 16 on 10th june. yay i guess O.o**

**READ CHAPTER 12 and 13 again!! or at least chapter 13 cos there's a new very important plot point there! chapter 12 just has an added scene at the end cos i felt i left out seb for too long XD**

**Chapter 14**

"_**Wishing you a very happy birthday, Nellie, and many more to come, Benjamin and Lucy Barker**_**. **_**12th September, 1830**_"

Benjamin Barker... wasn't that the name Miss Lovett called Sweeney the first time she met him? That must be his real name... but why did he change it? _Strange_. I took a deep breath before turning to the next page.

_"__**12th September 1830**_

_**Windy and raining.**_

_**My 23rd birthday today. He gave me this to me. I could not believe it at first, but he apperantly chose it with Lucy (a fact I will ignore). Albert forgot again.**__"_

I looked at the small entry. He gave her the diary, what's so incredible about that? And who's this Albert? I skipped a few pages, stopping now and then. I found out that Albert was her husband, but not a very good one. Unlike the first page however, whenever the name Benjamin appeared it was usually followed by a legnthy description of his smile and (amazingly) his generosity. At these parts I'd stop and read in disbelief. It was as if Benjamin Barker and Sweeney Todd were two different people! Benjaimen was nice and kind and always smiled, and i kind of found him a bit gullible, while Mr Todd was...

What is he?!

Dead, is more the right description. They even looked different! Ben had flowing and neatly kept brown hair and seemed to be blushing everytime you met him (according to Nellie, at least), while Mr Todd was deathly pale, had raven hair with a streak of white passing through it.

_Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde _I thought darkly before skipping a few more pages.

"**13th January, 1832**

_**"He was a proper artist with a knife, But they transported him for life. And he was beautiful... but he had this wife, pretty little thing,silly little nit. Had her chance for the moon on a string... Poor thing! Poor thing! There were these two, Wanted her like mad... One of them a judge, one of them his beadle! Everyday they'd nudge and they'd weadle! Still she wouldn't budge from her needle! Too bad! Poor thing!"**_

_Hmm... that must be judge Turpin. Didn't Timothy Bamford say that his ancestor was a beadle? _I felt a stab of pain when I remembered what happened to him. Trying to shake off the memory, I went back to reading the journal entry.

_"__**So they merely shipped the poor blighter off south, they did! Leaving her with nothing but grief and a year old kid! Did she use her head even then? Oh no, God forbid! Poor fool!"**_

_Wait, this is what happened to Mr todd!! _I realised in horror. _And they shiped him off?! For no reason?! _I felt a small twinge of hate build up for the two men.

_"__**Ah, but there was worse yet to come! Poor thing!**__"_

_Worse?_

_"__**Johanna, that was the baby's name. Pretty little Johanna**__."_

Johanna... how come I've never heard Mr Todd talk about her? I've only seen her picture as a baby.

_"__**Well, Beadle calls on her all polite, poor thing! Poor thing! The judge, he tells her, is all contright. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing! Poor thing!"**_

At this I frown. "What are you doing Lucy, don't go..." I muttered.

_"__**Of course when she goes there, poor thing! Poor thing! They're having this ball all in masks.There's no one she knows there! Poor dear! Poor thing! She wonders, tormented and drinks! Poor thing!**_

What?! Drink? Don't drink! It must be a trap!!

_"__**The judge has repented, she thinks. Poor thing!"**_

"fat chance" I told the journal.

_"__**Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks... He was there, alright! Only not so contright!"**_

_thought not._

_"__**She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see. And everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft, ya see. So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see! Poor soul! Poor thing!"**_

My eyes widened when I read the next part. I threw the journal off the bed in fright, fell back on my pillow and stared at the cieling in horror. _no... he... he didn't... he couldn't... _

I sat up, bent over the bed and picked up the journal with a shaky hand. Maybe I imagined reading it. maybe...

But it was there.

Something unexplainable started to boil in me, I clenched my fists hard to stop them from punching anything close. _This must be what Mr todd feels everyday. _I thought. No wonder he's like this... to feel pain every single day of your life, to be taken away from something you love so much... how could he live like that?

_he isn't. he's dead, inside._

I buried my face in my hands, letting them run through my hair as several insults shot in my head at Turpin's memory. I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks.

_wait, why am I crying?_

It took me a while before I realised that I was crying for Benjamin Barker. For Lucy.

For Sweeney Todd. Yes even him.

**AN:yes I know, the chapter is too short, but thats because i wasn't feeling very inspired, but i absoloutly needed to post something or i'd go crazy! review appretiated and any ideas on how to make this chappie better are definantly appreciated cos i think this one sucks XD  
oh and you all know what judge turpin did to lucy so dont ask me! i just couldnt bring myself to write that word. (yeah i know, for someone who just turned 16 i can sure be a baby -.-')**


	15. Secret tears

**AN: OMG I SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME !! D8 **

**God... i havent updated in like what... three months?! -facepalms- sorrryyyyyy please forgive me :( **

**i've been caught up in many things, mostly all on deviantart, i've been drawing requests, prizes and birthday presents, i've also taken up roleplaying (chatting not gaming) and its been so much fun... TOO MUCH FUN XD. **

**i've been wondering if i should put the fanfic up on deviantart as well? ill make a poll and you go vote mkay? **

**also... the fanfic's about to end soon... i need a new title; this one really.. well.. stinks XD and ummmmmm i REALLY need to rewrite chapter1 XD**

**anyway here's the rest of it :3**

**Chapter 15**

I got better. Stupid body...

I ran across the street under the usual London rain. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll get sick again, I half hoped as I hurried into the crowded pie shop for shelter.

"Stupid, effing rain..." I muttered, taking off my dripping coat and backpack and dropping them on one of the few empty chairs. "Excuse me, have you seen Miss Lovett?" I asked one of the nearby customers. She looked up from her plate (which I tried hard not to stare at) and her face lit up, for some reason.

"Awww, your that little girl who was singing when the shop opened, aren't you?!"

Oh crap. I hate faithful customers.

"George! Look it's the girl, remember?!" she squealed, shaking her bewildered husband, making the bits of pie that he was holding fly around (I did my best not to throw up when one of the bits flew onto my jumper). "Can you sing for us, please? you have such a lovely singing voice you know-"

"-I'm sorry but I have work to do!" I interrupted a bit loudly, before practically running away into the kitchen.

"Ah there ye are luv!" Lilly said, throwing her arms up into the air. I stared wide eyed at her. There was batter on her face, and she was covered head to toe in flour, so much that when she moved she left a white trail behind her.

"Miss Lovett, did a flour bag explode on you or something?!" I yelled in incredulity.

"It's Lilly dear, how many times do I have to tell ya tha', an' no, but me back is going to if ya don't help me now."

"Oh- right-"

I took one of the aprons that were lying about and started to carry a few trays out, handing the horrible 'pies' to the customers, while Lilly passed me carrying the drinks.

"So did ya read the journal?" She asked me, while refilling a customer's cup with ale.

"Not all of it," I mumbled.

"Where did ya stop?"

I felt my cheeks getting warm. "ermmm... the part, you know when the judge, ummm..."

She nodded understandingly. "I was only thinking' of you, ya know," she told me. "So you'd understand why we're doin' this."

"ok..." Truth be told, I'll never understand why they're doing this, no matter the story. Then I realised something. "Miss- I mean- Lilly, what did Nellie Lovett have to do with Mr Todd? I mean... why did she help him?"

"She loved 'im didn't she?"

"She loved Benjamin..." It felt strange saying that name, and it was still hard not to separate him and Mr Todd as two different people.

She smiled knowingly. "It's easy ta make the mistake luv, he's changed from what he used to be..."

I nodded thoughtfully as we returned to the kitchen. "Right... well, _she_ loved him... how does that explain what _you're_ doing?"

"Ah..." a playful grin appeared on her lips. "You'll have to find that out for yerself, dear, I'm not spoiling it for ya!" she leant over to take the pies out of the stove, before brushing her hands against each other with a loud clap, sending swirls of flour floating around her. "Well now, that's the las' order! I'll go serve these to the customas, then we'll 'ave ourselves a nice break, eh?'"

I forced a meek smile. "Ummm... M- Lilly, do you mind if I started on my homework? I've been gone for so long now I have so much to do and-"

"'Course dear, bring it in! Maybe I'll help ya around a bit!" She went out of the kitchen, the last trays balanced in her arms. I followed her out, looking warily around for any more returning customers before darting to the chair where I threw my things and grabbing my backpack. Hurriedly I ran into the kitchen, slamming the door behind me, and sighed in relief. No one asked me about the song this time. Somewhat reluctantly, I reached in the bag's depths to pull out a copybook and a pen, then set them at the table, staring at them for a while.

"Might as well get this over with.." I muttered, pulling a chair.

After much hesitation, I flipped open the math copybook, starting to read the exercises. "1) Find the circumference of circle A..." I glared at the question. Why the heck does anyone need to know what the circumfemthingy of that thing is? Were they going to make a Frisbee out of it or something? I shook my head, trying to concentrate.

"How're ya doing luv?" Lilly had come back from serving the last pies. She carried a chair and set it nect to me. "Ugh... never had a head for num-" she paused suddenly.

I looked up to her in surprise. "Mis- i mean- Lilly?"

Her eyes had rested on one of my copybooks, bearing a strange expression. I watched her in confusion and slight surprise as she slowly reached out to pick it up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the front cover, her face hidden behind it. I frowned, wondering why she suddenly shut up; Miss lovett was one of those people who were rarely at a loss for words.

"Lilly?" I tried again when I received no answer.

Gradually, she began to lower the copybook. My eyes widened in shock.

She was even paler than usual, the smile had completely disappeared. She began to tremble... her eyes were dazed, welling up with tears.

"M-Miss Lovett?!" I stuttered, too worried to correct myself. "Are you okay?!"

She gazed down at me. Then without warning...

She hugged me.

"M-Miss Lovett...?"

She started to sob. I felt tears roll down onto my hands and neck as she held me tightly. Hesitantly, I raised my arms and returned the hug, patting her slowly. "It's... It's just a bit of homework..."

She made a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob. "Silly... silly poor girl.." she started to rock us back and forth, as if she was trying to lull me to sleep. I just sat there, not sure what exactly was going on. After a few minutes, she pulled away, her hands resting on my shoulders. "Go home... read the journal."

I frowned again, feeling even more confused as a chill ran down my spine. "L-"

"PLEASE!" she practically screamed, shaking me and sobbing more violently. "Read the journal, IM BEGGING YA!"

I sat there for a few minutes my mouth hanging open, before finally bobbing my head up and down in an answer. "I-I- I'll read it Lilly, I promise."

She still held my shoulders, her teary eyes searching mine for what seemed like ages, before we heard the sound of scraping chairs and footsteps shuffling; the customers were starting to leave. She abrutly let go of me and turned to wipe her eyes. "Go...please.. I'll... i'll clean everythin' up.."

"And... and Mr Todd..?"

She sniffed as she carried a large tray for the empty dishes. "I'll tell 'im ya came." she said hoarsly, before going out of the kitchen, leaving me to stare behind her, completely lost.

**AN: hmmmm... I wonder what was that all about... -grins- **

**anyway, please review... constructive critisim welcome especially since its been so long since the last time i wrote :3**


	16. The journal again

**AN: okay this chapter was really hard to write, I had to reasearch on how journals were written in the 19th century, and it still isnt realistic XD. also, i had no idea what to write, i was worried id have to write most of the movie all over again **

**the biggest problem however, was keeping mrs lovett in character, which is practically impossible because of how journals were written... and i have no idea how to write gushy stuff... so yeah. Mrs lovett's fawning over Sweeney is pretty much invisible in this chappie.. sorry. **

**oh well... TRY to enjoy it :p**

**Chapter 16**

I sat on my bed, staring at the old wearied down journal.

_"PLEASE! Read the journal, I'M BEGGING YA!"_

_"I-I- I'll read it Lilly, I promise."_

Why did she want me to read it so badly? Why did she cry... I felt if I read the journal, I would probably find out... but, I didn't want to touch the thing, not after the last time I read it. I mean I know its a journal but you would've thought she'd be a bit more discreet in case someone found it...

_of course its not discreet, its a journal, damnit, no one's supposed to find it._

I stared down some more at the journal, random thoughts crossing my mind before I finally flung it open, not baring the suspense anymore. I flipped past the last entry I read only to frown at the date. January 1846... I reluctantly turned back to the last entry. January 1831... that would be exactly... ummm...

Fifteen years.

So she hadn't wrote in her journal for 15 whole years since that last entry... wow... talk about depression...

_**"January 13th, 1846**_

_**Raining**_

_**Fifteen years, fifteen years since he was taken away. Fifteen years since that dreadful mess. Fifteen years I have waited for him, to see that smiling face one more time. **_

_**Then one day, I didn't have to wait anymore.**_

_**I was working in the kitchen, trying to bake a nice pie for once, but my pies stopped being delicious since he left. Then the bell jingled. I had no idea of course, why the bloody hell anyone would bother to walk in this place, unless they were either very brave or incredibly foolish. Like an idiot, I kept muttering about how my pies were the worst pies in London. **_

_**then I looked up to him from the counter. **_

_**He seemed so familiar...**_

_**I offered him an some ale to wash away the taste, an excuse to keep him in a bit longer. He looked so strange... his hair a raven black colour, and a white large, odd looking steak passing through it. Ghastly pale and a frown. but behind the dark rings, I saw those eyes. I immediately knew who he was. **_

_**He asked me about the place, why I wouldn't rent it out. My chance to make sure, I thought. **_

_**I told him that people say the place was haunted. Of Course no one said such things, hardly anyone knew what happened to the Barkers. I had his attention, and I told him the story. **_

_**He immediately stood up roaring, nearly tearing, the poor dear. Then he asked me about Lucy. **_

_**I couldn't tell him. He'd just come back from years of suffering, he doesn't need to know that Lucy was now walking on the streets, only a shell of what she used to be. But I still couldn't lie to him... not to those eyes.. not to my Benny..**_

_**I told him she poisoned herself. Arsenic from the apothecary. And I left it at that.**_

_**I didn't lie."**_

This is when Mr Todd came back then. I scowled. That still didnt explain anything, why Lilly burst into tears, why she begged me to read the journal. I flipped through the pages some more. The entries becoming more and more, sometimes she would even write several entries in the same day. here she showed him his razors... here it was how he would sit days and days staring at his razor...

Here a sailor had unknowingly found his daughter, and planned to free her to marry her and take her to see the world. I smiled, imagining a young man with big naive eyes pleading to Mr Todd to help him save his Johanna, and Mr Todd's face softening and saddening, Nellie Lovett giving him a sly, knowing grin.

_**"April 5th, 1846**_

_**Cold and windy**_

_**I went into his old shop, carrying a usual tray of food. Benjamin was sitting slumped on a chair in the middle of the room as always, watching that damn razor again. poor dear... he hadn't moved a muscle from the day he set foot here. I stared at him a bit, before walking further into the room and putting the tray next to the other untouched food. I asked him why he wasn't eating. no reply, as usual. Poor thing still dwelling over that silly little nit. I had to get him out of that moldering chair somehow. Finally I told him that I was going to the market, and he might as well go to see the competition there, in case he wanted to open his barber shop again. **_

_**He stayed silent, then to my slight surprise he looked up at the ceiling in thought. I could have sworn there was a flash of red in his eyes. I just smiled... he was obviously planning something. **_

_**He agreed to go, I dressed him in one of Albert's old coats, a bit big for him, but presentable. We are just about to go out now, He is waiting for me to finish changing outside my shop."**_

I turned the page, reading more.

_**"April 7th, 1846**_

_**Afternoon.**_

_**Terribly windy.**_

_**We had been enjoying our little victory against that pompous Italian barber; quite a few customers have been coming for a shave after the contest. It always amazed me, how clean he would shave them, they would walk out happily and would glare at them out of the window. It was obvious he was waiting for the beadle who told us he'd be visiting the shop for inspection before the week was out. I tried my best to calm him down, telling him to wait. It was painful, seeing him so tortured and angry, the poor dear. **_

_**But ah... who would walk in other than Mr Pompous himself, waltzing in the shop with his exaggerated Italian accent, the boy following behind him. poor thing, he'd been beaten. I couldn't help but ask Mr Pirelli if I could feed him something. True my pies were the most horrid things you could find, but compared to what they fed you in the warehouses, they were a delicacy, I would know, having been there myself, before I was thankfully taken away and adopted.**_

_**The poor boy ate the pie so eagerly, I couldn't help but watch in fascination, before turning my head to the ceiling, wondering what on earth was going on.**_

_**Then it happened. There was a thud. I hadn't the faintest idea what had happened, but I knew it could be nothing well. I banged around the kitchen pan, trying to keep the poor boy's mind off of the noise. Unfortunately, he immediately remembered an appointment the Italian had with the tailor.**_

_**There were a few tense minutes, before the boy came back down, telling me that 'Mr Todd' told him he could have some gin. I looked at him suspiciously, then left him a bottle, marching upstairs.**_

_**I found him with, wiping a razor, his white sleeve stained red-"**_

I skipped a few pages furiously, not wanting to read the details. at the same time my eyes caught a few of the words, "meat... bodies... blood... judge..." this obviously when they decided how to get rid of the bodies... I shuddered, when suddenly-

BANG!

I screamed, scared out of my wits.

"Woah! Calm down, honey!" my mom walked in my room, the door still swinging as I quickly pushed the journal under the covers. She shot me a annoyed yet worried look.

"Sorry.. I was reading... a scary book..." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "You've been awfully jumpy ever since you started working in that pie shop. Do they make you work too hard? because if they do I could-"

"No! no, we're fine, I'm fine, its going alright!" I replied hastily her in one breath. I didn't want my mom to go to Mr Todd, what if she found out, then what would mister Todd do to her?! "Its just the story i was reading thats all."

She didn't look very convinced, but still accepted what I said. "Well... i just came in to tell you its past your bedtime." she pointed to the clock; it was already 11:00 pm.

"Right mom, I'll go to sleep now."

She smiled, and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she went out, I slipped the journal from underneath the covers. "I guess I'll have to finish this later..."

I stood up and walked over to my school bag, the journal placed carefully with my other textbooks; I'll read more of it in the shop.

**AN: OMG NO CLIFFIE! -legasp- yeah sorry bout that... but the chapter needed to end at that part or i wouldnt have anything to write for the next chapter and trust me.. the next chapter is really important. -wiggles eyebrows knowingly-**

**i submitted this 5:00 am... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!... CANT SLEEP!! oh and spelling sucks cos I STILL DONT HAVE WORD!! D8**

**i decided ill submit this on deviantart when its done... unless you want it sooner? I dunnu. damnit. i can't decide XD**

**about the warehouse bit, well, i wanted to give Mrs lovett a bit more background.. id say she was adopted to be like maid, yet she was taught how to read, then forced to marry albert for money... weee random ten minute background XD **

**review plz! constructive critisism is valuable to me XD**

**(gdnight peoples XD)**


	17. Secrets Revealed

**AN: once you've read this chapter, you'll understand why i took so much time writing it. this chapter is VERY important, and i had to get it JUST right to make sure i don't ruin it. its still not... well..perfect.. but yeah... enjoy :D**

**and easy there smiley sun, you already knew the whole plot to begin with! GEEZ.... oh and hi dina... and mariam... and... well.. everyone i know.. **

**Sweeney: can we get on with the chapter? i have better things to do.. -eyeing his razor-**

**right right, sorry...**

**Chapter 17:**

I've spent every minute of the last few days reading the journal.

And yet I still haven't found out what upset Lily so much... I mean, I would've known by now... whatever it was I was supposed to know. I even considered going to Mr Todd, but whenever I try getting out the door, she stands in front of me and tells me in a panicky voice that she'll tell him I came. I can't say I was complaining though, no more cold glares and death threats...

or_ 'close shaves'..._

I shuddered, walking to the pie shop a bit earlier than I normally did, our last lesson being _'coveniantly' _cancelled. Woo... lucky me...

_But the sooner I get to the shop the sooner I'll get to leave, _I tried consoling myself_. And why not try asking Lilly once and for all what the big deal was while I'm there...?_

"Lilly?"

I stood at the door, looking in at the shop. Empty... well kind of. I heard some rustling from inside, where Lilly's room was. _Probably changing... _I forced my feet into going in, nervously sitting at a table and ignoring the chills I was getting. I had a bad feeling... come to think of it I always did whenever I came in here, actually...

Determined to calm myself, I opened my backpack and took out my homework. _Might as well get some work done... hopefully this'll bore that feeling out.._

In front of me was a diagram. the respiroratory system... _greeeeeeeeaaat... _I thought, already starting to get bored while I wrote my name on the top of the page as usual. I hated that lesson; so many weird names. "Right- mouth, duh.." I wrote that down in the empty label beside the arrow pointing to it.

"Lungs... oseaphathingy.... damn." _why couldnt they choose smaller normal names... "_That's.... that is....?" I tapped my pen at the empty label. _It had a weird name... what was it? it began with a T...._ "Umm...That is-"

"Wot are you doing?"

Immediately I jumped off the chair and turned around to the hoarse voice. It's been sometime since the last time I saw him.

Good things never seem to last, huh?

"Wot..." Mr Todd repeated, taking a step towards me when I hadn't answered, "Are you doing?"

"Oh! Ummm ...S-School work?"

He looked down at the table, his eyes shifting over the pencil and rubber-

His eyes halted at the diagram.

He frowned, bringing a finger on the paper to drag it towards him. I watched on warily. What on earth was he going to do with it, _give it a shave_? A few good minutes passed by as he frowned at the paper... suddenly something flickered in his eyes.

He mumbled something incoherently.

"Umm.... excuse me...?" I asked him tentatively.

Breaking from the odd trance he was in, Todd abrutly raised his head from the paper to meet my gaze, his eyes going back and forth, from me to the paper, then back again with an unreadable expression. "Trachea."

I blinked. "...What?"

"Trachea, windpipe." he pointed to the empty lable that I was tapping a few moments ago.

"Oh.... right, thanks..?"

He nodded at me, his fists clenched in an odd way before stomping out. I watched him walk back outside to his shop, as an uncontrollable shiver ran in me. _Thank God, he's gone..._

I was just about to sit back down in the chair, when I was interrupted with the sound of footsteps coming out from inside; Lilly Lovett had just come in from inside her room, wearing the usual grey jumper and black skirt. She walked to counter, not noticing me and took out a cup and a bottle from the small shelves around her.

"Ummm... hi."

She jumped, looking to where I was sitting. She gaped at me a bit, later managing to croak out in an over enthusiastic voice,"Well your 'ere a bit early aren't ya?!!!"

"Um yeah... math class got cance-"

"That _very_ nice dear now go in an' get the ale ready for the customers, now tha's a good girl!" and with that, she marched into the kitchen.

I gave her a weird look. _She's been doing this ever since the 'incident' last week_. Shaking my head, I walked to the counter, took out a few trays and poured the strong smelling liquid into the cups. "Ughhh..." _how do they drink this..._

* * *

Only just a few moments later a few customers started to arrive. I served them the drinks as fast as I could, weaving between the scattered chairs and tables, next hastily running to the kitchen to try to talk to her. But each time it was the same thing: she ignored me and hurried out with a cry of either "The pies!" or "The ale!".

This went on for a good _three hours_.

At last I couldn't take it anymore; I stomped out, took the journal out of my school bag and went back in the kitchen, pulling a chair to wait for her to come back.

Sure enough, a few moments later, she barged in with the empty trays and immediately looked at me, her eyes shifting to the journal in my hand...

...Then turned, making a beeline to the door.

"Lilly!!"

She halted. Just when she was about to turn the door knob, then let out a defeated sigh. Slowly, she dragged herself to a nearby chair and slumped onto it, clear dread on her face as she placed the tray on the table and brushed flour of her clothes.

A bit surprised that she actually listened this time, I took a deep breath. "Right... Lilly, can't you tell me what is it you wanted me to read so badly? I mean I've been this thing non-stop an-"

I was interrupted by her snatching the journal out of my hands.

I started to protest, until she put up a hand to tell me to calm down, before furiously flipping the journal pages. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, quietly scanning the pages. "H..here." she croaked out, handing me back the book.

_**April 10th, 1846**_

_**It's been awfully hard, keeping the secret of our business from the public. But it was even harder to keep it from the boy, who we had adopted- well, i have adopted- as my own, and as an apprentice. He's a smart lad, that boy, very gentle, always helping around. sometimes i think he makes up for my own son... but my son never loved me... Albert taught him not to. **_

_**Today he even sneaked into Mr. Todd's shop and picked up one of his 'friends'. I swear if i was not there the poor lad would have been given an early shave...**_

_**Curious little thing, that Tobias Ragg.**_

"So, what wro- wait a minute...." I reread it, thinking maybe it was some weird trick my mind was playing on me. I read it again. And again, this time quickly, and again, the next time slowly...

It was STILL THERE. no matter how many times i read it... it was STILL... THERE.

Tobias Ragg...

_Ragg..._

_....Ragg Tobias RAGG_... the word kept repeating over and over and over again in my head as time just came to a halt..._that couldnt be possible.... it shouldnt it isnt...but there it was ragg.... just when i thought it couldn't get worse...ha... how ironic..!_

It seemed like ages before I noticed Lilly was holding me in her arms...I felt her own tears fall with mine when she rocked me back and forth... _that's why she cried... she saw my name... it was written on the copybook... Ragg..._

"S-shh... I-It'll be alrigh', it'll be our little secret, Mistah T doesnt have to-"

"THE HOMEWORK!!"

Lilly was so surprised she immediately stopped crying, looking at me in alarm. "What're you talking bout love?! It's not the time to be thinkin bout'-"

"No, no!!" My eyes widened, looking around in panic when I realised what happened a few moments ago-

Mr Todd-

The homework-

"HE SAW IT!!" I finally yelled, pointing furiously at the science homework.

The baker looked at me in complete confusion. "what d'ya mean he..." she trailed off, her face paling making her look dangerously ill. "ya don't mean he saw your-"

"MY NAME!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!!!! I HAVE TO RUN!!! I HAVE TO TELL MY PARENTS-" I didn't even bother to finish the sentence, both me and Lilly ran at the door.

"Hurry love, he's busy with a customer, ye'll be able to make it ou-"

But then the worst possible thing that could happen walked in.

"Emma!"

"...Mom?!!! DAD?!!!"

**AN: so... umm... congrats to all who guessed it and... please don't kill me. Oo"**

**reviews an constructive criticism appreciated! **

**(and yes the windpipe thing is back XDDD)**


	18. An Apology to my readers not a chapter

Yes, I live. No, this is not a chapter… PUT THAT RAZOR DOWN!!

Uhm.. Yes… anyway ..

I'm… I'm really sorry for not posting anything for over a year.. Especially since the next chapter is the last and I left it off at a cliffy. I really have no excuse, I guess I'm just a lazy writer. The whole time I've been posting drawings on deviant art and well, the good news is that I 've gotten a lot better at drawing and a professional cartoonist is now giving me assignments saying that if I get good enough they may get published. So yeah…

I know I've been away a long time, and I have to ask you to please forgive me. I've been really scared to finish the story since my writing's style changed a lot since, and as you know, the first chapter is still horrible, it will most likely be replaced with a prologue instead and I'll re edit every single chapter. There are a lot of plot holes that need to be filled. I suppose it's what I get for improvising instead of planning a plot.

I would like to apologise to Marzi personally, since she asked me a really good question a while ago, about how Lilly would have existed. Instead of replying truthfully with 'I don't know', I chickened out and wrote this really long explanation about her somehow having a son who abandoned her. Which was… really stupid to say the least. Your opinion matter a lot to me because you are one of my very favorite writers here on .

Don't worry though, I now have an even simpler and a hell lot better explanation. ;)

Another thing I would like to apologise about is how I've been whining for reviews… while I love them, you don't have to post them if you don't want to, but constructive criticism is really appreciated. After all, it was what saved Emma from being just another sue.

So… I will try to get something done… currently I am downloading the whole fanfic and editing it. Also, please tell me if the title needs to be change… it sound really cheesy in my opinion.

Once again, really sorry, I WILL get the last chapter and the epilogue up soon.

- Frisky

PS: want another reason? well… uhm… I blame the phantom of the opera. Has anyone read the picture of dorian gray? And how basil was inspired by dorian and said he completely changed his views on the world and his art? Well.. Err… it's kinda like that I suppose. Not to worry, I don't think I'll be posting a phanfic, unless its humour; if I ever write a serious phan fic I just KNOW I'm going to screw it up, and last thing we need is yet another phan fic that equals the fail of … that horrible book… with the sparkling vegetarian vampires… D: the horrooooor!!! - runs away from mob of angry twilight fans-


End file.
